Green Beret
.]] The is a recurring Hat in the series. It usually grants physical bonuses to the wearer. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Green Beret grants +3 Defense, +1 Magic Defense, +2 Evasion, +1 Magic Evasion, and +5 to Strength and Stamina, and is part of the limited set of equipment that Edge and Yang can equip. It can be found in Tower of Babil. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Green Beret returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be equipped by every characters, and Edge is initially equipped with it. Another one can be found in the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 3, magic defense of 1, evasion of 1, and magic evasion of 1 with a bonus of +5 Strength & Stamina. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Green Beret retains all of its bonuses from ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be found in Adamant Isle Forest during Yang's story, or from Mt. Ordeals in Edge's story. It can also be found on Edge in his story. ''Final Fantasy V The Green Beret grants +3 Defense and +1 to Magic Defense, Strength, and Agility. It can be found in the Fire-Powered Ship, as well as bought in Jachol, Lix, Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb and Castle Surgate for 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy VI The Green Beret grants +12.5% to max HP. It increases the wearer's Evasion and Defense, rather than increasing Magic Defense and Evasion, as the Priest's Miter does. It can be found in: Serpent Trench and Kohlingen, purchased at Maranda, Narshe, Albrook, Nikeah, South Figaro and Kohlingen and can be stolen from Joker or won from Satellite. It costs 3,000 gil in shops and everyone but Umaro can wear it. Final Fantasy IX The Green Beret is a light helm that teaches Ability Up and Clear Headed. It grants +23 Magic Defense and +1 to Speed and Strength. Green Beret is one of the more useful pieces of equipment as it boosts the wearer's speed and strength as they level up. Green Beret can be bought from Mojito's Mogshop in Desert Palace and Mimoza's Mogshop in Oeilvert for 2,180 gil. Final Fantasy XII The Green Beret is a low ranking light armor helm that adds 130 to HP, 16 to Magic Resistance and 3 to speed. It's license costs 25 LP to acquire and it can be purchased in Rabanastre or Jahara for 1,900 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics The Green Beret is a low-rank hat that grants a small Speed bonus to the wearer as well as boosts the wearers HP by 48. It costs 3000 gil at various outfitters and can be found with the Treasure Hunter ability as a rare treasure at Golgollada Gallows. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Green Beret is a low-rank hat that teaches the ability Block Arrows to the Archer and the Animist jobs. It can be bought from any liberated town for 690 gil, and from any occupied town for 720 gil. It adds +2 to Defense, Resistance and Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Like the previous game, the Green Beret teaches the ability Archer's Bane to the Archer and the Animist jobs, and provides +2 Defense, +2 Evasion, and +5 Resistance. It can be bought for 240 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Cursed Coin, Tiger Hide, and Malboro Vine, though it can also be random reward for completing a mission without breaking the Law. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Green Beret is a Strength-raising artifact that increases Strength by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Green Beret is a level 22 hat that increases Bravery by 22 and increases Bravery by 5% whenever the user dodges an attack successfully. It can be obtained by trading a Wizard's Hat, a Bird Feather, and 3,020 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Green Beret returns as a level 1 Hat that provides +128 Bravery and +1% Bravery Boost on Dodge. It can be obtained by trading 800 Gil, Wizard's Hat, and Ghost Rag. Gallery Category:Armor